This invention relates generally to the field of purchasing, and in particular to the purchasing of goods and services at a location remote from a merchant. More specifically, the invention relates to the providing of cash or cash equivalents to merchants as payment for goods or services.
One traditional purchasing model is to offer goods or services for sale at a brick and mortar location. To make the purchase, the customer physically enters into the store, selects an item, and then makes payment. This payment may be in the form of cash, check, credit card, debit card or the like.
Methods for placing orders and making payments have become more complex with the advent of e-commerce, mail order companies and the like. For example, many merchants now offer their goods or services on websites that are accessible over the Internet. In such cases, a consumer may make a purchase by accessing the website, selecting an item offered at the site and then providing a credit card number. If the credit card is accepted, the consumer's credit card account is charged and the item is shipped to an indicated address. Using standard credit card processing and settlement techniques, the merchant's bank account is eventually credited with a payment.
However, some merchants are unable to accept credit cards or similar payment instruments for a variety of reasons. For example, the merchant may not qualify to be serviced by a credit card processor. As another example, the merchant may not have a bank account where funds may be deposited, or may live in a country where doing business by credit cards is difficult or impossible.
Hence, this invention is related to the providing of cash or similar types of payments to merchants in exchange for goods or services offered by the merchant. Such payments are provided regardless of the type of payments tendered by their customers.